


Carta de chibiRomano al abuelo Roma

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi, Familiars, Family, Family Feels, Letters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simplemente eso. Carta de chibiRomano al abuelo Roma mostrando sus sentimientos. Familiar. ChibiRomano y ChibiItalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta de chibiRomano al abuelo Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya-sama

Querido abuelo… Viejo:

Aquí te extrañamos mucho, Venecciano y yo nos encontramos en casa de señorita-Austria, ashhh el muy idiota nos regaña por todo y por nada, pero hace días le oí hablando con un tonto de acento español y sospecho que se convertirá en mi tutor, ¡que ni crea que le hare caso como el inocente de mi hermano! ¡Hmp!.

Te extrañamos mucho abuelo, Feli me cuenta todos los días sobre lo que hacían en sus viajes y ambos reímos de sus aventuras jejeje. Debo decir que yo me sentía celoso porque Feliciano era tu favorito y solamente a el te lo llevabas a tus viajes y pintaban juntos y cosas así, ¿sabes que sigo siendo un asco en eso? Decidí dejar la pintura por un momento tal vez luego podre aprender a pintar, yo comprendí que había cosas especiales que tu y yo compartíamos juntos.

Feli ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con un tal SIR…el tipillo no me cae nada bien y se la pasa acosando a mi hermanito, no se que hacer en una situación asi pero, si tu estuvieras con nosotros estoy seguro que ya lo habrias puesto en su lugar desde hace tiempo. Ademas el muy idiota dice que será tan fuerte (o hasta mas) que tu, ¿puedes creerlo? Pfff mentalmente me burlo de el ya que el señorita-Austria me riñe y me ha dejado sin comer pasta! ¡¡Tu sabes que un italiano no es un italiano sin su adorada pasta!! Ashhh ese tipo es un grandísimo bastardo.

El otro día estaba leyendo un libro sobre ti…llore mientras lo leía. Cuando nos enteramos de tu desaparición Venecciano y yo nos dimos cuenta que ya no volverías a estar con nosotros nunca mas, Feli lloro mucho y yo lo consolaba, nunca llore frente a el porque sabia que Feli se rompería y necesitaría a alguien que le diera fuerza, limpiara sus lagrimas y le consolara. Solía llorar cuando dormía y me aseguraba que Feli (quien aun duerme en mi cama) estuviera en brazos de Morfeo, o cuando me encontraba a solas en el jardín entre unos arbustos.

Extraño como nos abrazabas con tus fuertes brazos y nos dejabas subirnos en ellos…a pesar de que a los cinco segundos nos caíamos, extraño cuando cantabas y tocabas tu guitarra y nosotros hacíamos el coro a pesar de no sabernos la letra, como pintabas y –kuso, creo que ya estoy llorando. Que no te alarme si la tinta en ciertas partes esta arruinada- nos usabas de modelos aunque a los cinco minutos nos íbamos de ahí porque nos aburríamos y quedábamos cansados. Añoramos tus sonrisas y tus risas bobas, tus frases estúpidas y tus peleas tontas con los demás países-bastardos que te ofendían a ti o a la familia.

Ahora solo 2 personas conformamos esa familia, Feli y yo, trato y tratare hasta el final de mis días de protegerle y cuidarle ya que el es algo muy especial para nosotros. Ahuyentaré a los que traten de lastimarle aunque, también recuerda que sigo siendo pequeño.

Te quiero mucho abuelito, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones y pensamientos. Cuídate y cuídanos desde donde estés.

ATTE

ChibiRomano


End file.
